Cuidado especial
by Kikky
Summary: Durante ese largo año luego de llegar a la tierra, se dedicaba a lo mismo, había hecho costumbre entrenar, ducharse, comer, discutir… mi segundo fic :D de este orgulloso saiyajin (tiene algo de ooc)


Aviso: Dragon Ball Z y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama. Salve Toriyama *-* gracias por darnos una serie gloriosa.

Les doy las gracias a todos por leer mi historia anterior realmente me hizo sentir muy feliz TuT me alegra que les haya gustado y hayan tenido un tiempo para leerla, prometo seguir compartiendo los fic que tengo de esta genial serie! y reitero las gracias por leerme. El siguiente fic está situado tiempo después de que Vegeta llega a la tierra luego de ir a buscar a Goku en el universo tras la destrucción de Freezer.

Cuidado especial

Como cada día había entrenado arduamente y por lo mismo al terminar continuó con la rutina que pocas veces cambiaba, durante ese largo año luego de llegar a la tierra, se dedicaba a lo mismo, había hecho costumbre entrenar, ducharse, comer, discutir… eso era algo a lo que le había tomado un extraño agrado. Como tantas otras veces se dio una ducha fría y bajó a la cocina.

- ¡Mujer!- Vegeta miró a cada rincón de la amplia cocina comedor

- ¡MUJER! Dame comida – él frunció el ceño por que en aquel momento más que desear algo para comer él quería discutir, por alguna razón amaba discutir con la peliazul de algún tema poco relevante, ella le gritaba enfadada, él le respondía con sarcasmo sonriendo levemente, ella le respondía con sus brazos cruzados riendo igualmente, él le daba algún ultimátum que ella respondía enojada alejándose de él para pocos minutos después llamarlo para alguna cosa, ya fuera darle comida, mostrarle algún nuevo invento para sus entrenamientos, o simplemente discutir nuevamente. Fue a gritar una vez más mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la sala, llevaba en su mano una de esas bebidas energéticas a las cuales les había agarrado gusto y en su hombro una toalla húmeda, cuando la escuchó discutir y no precisamente con él.

- ¡Eres un idiota Yamcha!

- Tú no eres un ángel precisamente

- ¿A qué te refieres? yo nunca te he engañado, no intentes negarlo Krillin me contó todo.

- ¿Qué te contó qué? Ese pelón mentiroso no sabe nada.

- A diferencia tuya, él no es mentiroso, es un buen amigo y sobre todo es leal.

- Pero Bulma…

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme de tus amoríos? Mph Idiota… - Bulma se cruzaba de brazos muy enfadada, solía tener discusiones con Yamcha constantemente ese último año y realmente le cansaba, habían terminado y vuelto tantas veces que se perdía la cuenta y ella estaba decidida a terminar con aquel circulo vicioso, además desde la llegada de Vegeta ella sin querer y lentamente se había comenzado a fijar en el saiyajin.

- Vamos Bulma esto es solo una crisis…

- ¡Ya basta! no sigas mintiéndome, ¿Cómo tienes cara?, ambos sabemos que estamos mal por tú culpa.

- ¿Por mi culpa? JA, ahora yo tengo la culpa y que hay de ti, corriendo tras ese asesino de Vegeta cada vez que está herido por sus estúpidos entrenamientos.

- ¡Oye tú, no hables de Vegeta!

Vegeta dio una pequeña sonrisa con la comisura de sus labios, el tema se ponía interesante, se apoyó en la pared mientras terminaba su soda.

- Él es mucho mejor que tú, sabes.

- ¿Ah sí? acaso te lo hace mejor que yo.

- ¡Eres un ordinario y un estúpido! – Bulma se escuchaba realmente con ira y con esa misma ira le dio una fuerte cachetada en la cara – ¡VETE DE MI CASA!

- Ahh claro de él no puedo hablar mal, ¿cierto?- Yamcha sostuvo su mano con firmeza y con su otra mano le tomo del brazo – Bulma abre los ojos ese maldito es un asesino, recuerda lo que nos hizo, lo que me hizo, él me asesinó.

- Pues lo hizo porque eres un idiota.

Vegeta rió internamente por tan acertada declaración y se dirigió a la cocina, su soda había terminado y aún tenía hambre, abrió el refrigerador y mientras miraba que podía comer escuchó un ruido de algo quebrándose. Caminó por el pasillo en dirección a la discusión que continuaba y se detuvo ¿Por qué sus pies habían caminado hasta ese lugar? ¿Qué le preocupaba?, esa terrícola era fuerte e intempestiva nada malo le pasaría ¿algo malo?, Ja, algo malo era ese novio estúpido que tenía. Se cruzó de brazos y volteó, dio un par de pasos y se detuvo, ella ya no hablaba ahora gritaba y eso era extraño, incluso para él.

- ¡Suéltame!, acaso no me entiendes. ¡Ya basta Yamcha!

- Pero Bulma por favor.

- ¡Ya te lo dije suéltame!

- Podemos conversar solo que tú no quieres.

- ¡Me haces daño, Ay imbécil!

Vegeta dio unos pasos quedando cerca de la entrada de la sala y frunció el ceño, entonces escuchó que otra cosa se caía y rompía contra el suelo, él se cruzo de brazos y entro a la sala, no había mucho que deducir pues la escena hablaba sola, Yamcha la tenía de los brazos contra un estantero del cual había caído un juego de té.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo con su acostumbrado tono plano

- No te interesa – respondió Yamcha furioso soltando a Bulma quien miró con sorpresa al Saiyajin.

- No te lo pregunte a ti, mis oídos no escuchan a los insignificantes insectos de tu clase.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – él levantó su puño y la científica aprovechó para zafarse y ponerse detrás de Vegeta.

- ¿Así que quieres que te mate de nuevo?

Al decir estas palabras bajo sus brazos y sonrió con malicia, la situación le estaba divirtiendo y eso Bulma lo notó, sin embargo no estaba dentro de sus planes pedirle que no le hiciera daño como en otras ocasiones, al contrario, si tan solo lograba asustarlo eso sería suficiente para poder hacer que se alejara de manera definitiva por lo cual no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

- ¡Yamcha ya vete de mi casa, esta relación se acabó dala por terminada!

- Pues sabes Bulma no pienso quedarme aquí – dio unos pasos hacia la salida – no soy tan ciego para no ver que está pasando, pero no creas que este asesino cambiará y cuidara de ti como yo lo hacía – Al decir esto salió con rapidez de la casa, Bulma se sintió aliviada pero aquellas palabras le habían molestado de alguna forma a Vegeta quien lo siguió, una vez afuera le amenazó con su mano en posición de ataque.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir insecto inútil?

- ¡Espero no verlos en un largo tiempo!

- Y espero no ver tu sucia cara por aquí. ¡Ya verás maldita sabandija como la cuido mejor que tú! – dijo al momento que Yamcha partía el vuelo.

Bulma abrió enormes sus ojos azules al escuchar aquellas palabras y se sonrojó, por su parte Vegeta también estaba impresionado de sí mismo, un leve rubor le cubrió, era una suerte para él que le estuviese dando la espalda a Bulma, ¿Por qué había dicho semejante idiotez?

- Gracias Vegeta – él solo respondió con un gruñido y luego se cruzó de brazos, esperaría a que ella se alejara, no quería verle la cara después de aquella cursilería humana que había dicho, sin embargo sintió la mano de la científica tocar su espalda.

- No me siento muy bien – Vegeta miró sobre su hombro y sintió que ella apoyaba su cabeza contra su espalda, esto le incomodó ¿Qué pretendía?

- Mujer…

-…

- ¡Mujer!

-….

- ¿Mujer? – él volteo y sintió como ella se deslizaba al suelo, con un rápido movimiento le tomó de la muñeca asiéndola hacia su cuerpo, ella se había desmayado. Vegeta la movió un poco – Oye, despierta – pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados, miró en todas direcciones cuando sintió el Ki del Doctor Brief en el laboratorio. La levantó y le tomó en brazos, al entrar a la casa le miró por unos breves segundos ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debía haberla dejado tirada, ya alguien más la vería ¿Por qué la ayudaba? No, eso no era lo que hacía, no la ayudaba la llevaba que era muy distinto. Con ese pensamiento la "llevó" al laboratorio donde se encontraba el científico, como siempre con su gato al hombro.

- Oye anciano – dijo entrando al lugar - ayuda a tu hija

- Oh Bulma querida, pero ¿qué sucedió?

- Y yo que sé, si lo supiera no te la traigo terrícola inútil.

- Ya veo… Ven, ven Vegeta recuéstala aquí. – el saiyajin caminó con Bulma en sus brazos a una camilla que estaba cerca, en el corto trayecto ella despertó, entre abrió un poco sus ojos ¿Vegeta la llevaba en brazos? Eso debía de ser un sueño o una extraña pesadilla, volvió a cerrar sus ojos no quería que él la sintiera y la dejara caer de golpe. Sintió como la dejo en la camilla con sumo cuidado al momento que su padre le ponía un dispositivo en su brazo.

- Vamos a ver… su presión esta algo subida… y su mano esta lesionada.

- ¿No sabes que le sucedió?

- ¿Por qué lo dices viejo, qué insinúas?- dijo con un tono furioso cruzándose de brazos y mirando la mano de Bulma que estaba algo sonrojada, ese insecto de Yamcha le había lastimado ¿acaso no sabía medir su fuerza?, ¿era tan inútil? él mordió un poco la comisura de sus labios y salió enfadado del lugar.

- Espera Vegeta dime que…

- Papá él no me hizo nada - dijo Bulma a su padre, ella le dio una sonrisa y se sentó.

Vegeta subió las escaleras echando chispas ¿Por qué se ponía tan furioso?, ese maldito terrícola, si tan solo lo tuviese en frente en aquel preciso momento lo mataría con mucho gusto. Entró en una de las habitaciones que solía usar y se recostó, no quería entrenar, no quería comer, solo quería dejar de pensar en lo absurdo de todo lo que sentía. ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? Esa mujer de cabellos celestes se preocupaba por él, le curaba cuando estaba herido, le alimentaba y se peleaba con él pero ¿Por qué hacia eso? y ¿Por qué él lo permitía? Lo peor de todo era que todas esas cosas hacían que le preocupase si algo le sucedía. Él se enojó consigo mismo se había permitido una de las peores debilidades, la preocupación por alguien que no fuese él mismo, en aquel instante sintió su Ki aproximarse y eso le enfadó aún más, a quien menos quería ver en aquel momento era a aquella terrícola.

- Vegeta te quería dar las gracias – dijo abriendo la puerta, la habitación estaba a oscuras y el saiyajin estaba recostado mirando al techo muy fijamente.

- No es necesario, me gusta deshacerme de plagas – ella se rió levemente

- Te traje algo de comer – entró con una bandeja y le apoyó en la cama, Vegeta se sentó, el aroma de la carne estofada despertó el apatito del saiyajin quien comenzó a comer con rapidez, ella le dio una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué me miras?- Dijo seriamente sin dejar de engullir

- Eso no importa… mi papá me dijo que me desmayé me dio una subida de presión por el mal rato que pase.

- Los terrícolas son débiles - dijo mirando su mano que tenía un vendaje

- Supongo.

- Y eso ¿Cómo esta?

- Bien solo me lastimó un poco.

- Terrícola tenías que ser.

- Sí, bueno… nací en la tierra, ¿No?

Ella se puso de pie y salió, él se sorprendió pues esperaba comenzar alguna discusión sin embargo nada de eso había sucedido. Después de comer se quedo recostado intentando comprenderse a sí mismo hasta que se durmió. Al día siguiente Bulma conversaba en la sala por teléfono cuando Vegeta paso por allí.

- Así es Krilin, yo y Yamcha terminamos y espero que pases la voz y que todos lo sepan… ¡No!, nunca volveré con él… no seas tonto… ¡Ay! Por eso eres amigo de Goku y por eso sigues soltero. Adiós. - Ella colgó ofuscada, se hecho al sofá y prendió el televisor en ese momento notó que Vegeta le miraba.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

- Solo tu rostro – respondió con ironía

- ¿¡Qué me quieres decir? – dijo con uno de sus acostumbrados gritos

- Ja, ¿qué crees tú?

- No lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios – dime tú que eres quien cuidará de mi je je je

- ¡Qué!... ¡Mujer loca!

Ella le hizo una mueca sacando la lengua y él se sonrojó volteando al instante, se cruzó de brazos y salió del lugar.

- ¡Oye Vegeta no te vayas a entrenar que te daré algo de comer! – le escuchó gritar desde la sala, él dio una sonrisa de victoria mientras caminaba a la cocina, quizá un poco de preocupación le serviría después de todo.

Fin


End file.
